What the stars hold
by Pandora'sBox11
Summary: Alyssa Sin Claire was your average teenage witch... till destiny called. Now she's facing a great evil, keeping her secret, and trying to navigate the waters of Anubis House. Aly was sent to Anubis to save the lives of others but she may just save herself in process, because as much as Aly wants believe she knows everything, she still has a lot to learn.
1. Prologue

I had been here before. It was the same... dream(?) I had been having all month Every night I came here to this place, and for a while every night the dream had been the same, but lately it was changing, growing, becoming less like a dream and more like reality. I use to not be able to feel the sun on my cheek or the sand between my toes; now the sun rays seemed to penetrate my skin with a cool light and the breeze was warm against my skin; my toes sank into the sand and I could feel the waves pulling and pushing against my ankles. I was standing on a beach, yet it was like no beach I'd ever seen or heard about. Its was other-worldly. The sand was white, the sea was a light blue, and the sun which hung low in the sky bathed every thing in a white light.

My feet carried me across the sand to a figure standing with her feet in the water, the waves gently lapping against her ankles. Her curly blonde hair blew back slightly against the ocean breeze. When I was next to her she turned to face me, the smile that had graced her face for the past month had changed; it was laced with an expression I could not identify. Anxiety? Worry?

"Nina." The name fell from tongue

"Alyssa," she replied, "I need your help." Fear. It was faint, slightly there, but there nonetheless. Fear, her words were sprinkled with it. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off."Aly, a great evil is about to be released onto the earth. My friends will try to stop it, but they won't be able to do it alone. They need you, Aly. They need your abilities. You can protect them. Save them!" Her eyes were pleading, "You have too!"

"Why not you? You're the chosen one, the prophesied one." I was asking why you but I was meaning why me.

"Because," her eyes grew soft, her voice was as calm as the sea, "my destiny has been fulfilled, but yours... your destiny is just beginning. Aly, this is your destiny."

"But Nina, I'm only 16. I'm too young to stop a great evil, too young to risk dying." my voice was pleading but I knew it was over. I had lost, destiny had won.

"Aly it's scary, I know it is, but you have fate... and your powers on your side. You can do this," she grabbed my hand, "I believe in you."

I nodded, my signal for my defeat, for my acceptance. I felt a tug at my stomach.

"We don't have much time left." She reached around her neck and took off a locket I hadn't even noticed she'd had on, "Take this," she smiled to herself "You'll need it." she placed placed the locket in my hand, "I'll contact you tomorrow. I've set everything up." Her words rushed together as I felt another tug on my stomach, this one harder than before and it took the breath out of me

"Where am I going?" I managed to choke out

"England," and then I was jolted awake, locket in hand.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait. It took me forever to find the first episode of the season, but I did and now I have something to go off of.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

The car pulled up to the house, a beautiful old Victorian with brick and ivy. It was just how Nina described. I could feel the magic radiating off of the house, it sent a warm feeling throughout my body, that made me feel at home.

"That'll be 50 pounds." The thick cockney accent of the cab driver grabbed my attention.

"Yeah, of course. Sorry," I pulled out my wallet and flipped through the bills and handed over the money, "here you go. Thanks for the ride." I got out of the cab and went round back to grab my bags, and made my way to the house, avoiding all the other students who were greeting each other. I missed that. First day of school use to always be fun, meeting up with my friends from school and comparing summer trips and tans. Now I was the odd one out, the weird new girl, no friends to embrace or things to catch up on. I walked up the steps and made my way into the house where I found... more people I didn't know. Well that's not exactly right. I knew who they were and if I could trust them or not, thanks to Nina, but I still didn't know them. It took a few moments for someone to realize that I was there, but once they did all the noise stopped. Everyone turned to stare at me, the new kid.

"Who are you?" The silence was broken. The girl who spoke was rockerish and had dark red/brown hair.

"This is Anubis House, right?" my voice was unsure, and my American accent seemed blatantly obvious and out of place. A girl, Joy?, nodded. "I'm Aly Sin Claire. I'm your new house mate."

No one spoke, they just starred, and the girl who questioned me before glared.

"Cool, another american." A hot blonde said stepping forward. "I'm Eddie. I'm from Seattle, where are you from?"

"Keaton, Arizona. It's an hour outside of Phoenix." I was more assured of myself. "Seattle's cool, gloomy though."

"Yeah," it was a weak response, but hey he was trying. I knew they were all disappointed. Probably wanting to see Nina walk through that door.

"Hello dearies. Welcome back!" A warm voice broke through the awkward silence, and everyone turned towards the voice, around me a chorus of "Trudys" rang out and everyone went to go hug the woman who Nina had told me was the house mother. Trudy noticed me and before I could say anything she swept me into a huge hug. "You must be Alyssa. Oh its so good to meet you. I'm Trudy your house mother."

"Trudy, do you know where Nina is?" An average looking guy asked. That must be Fabian. Poor guy, Nina must not of told him.

"Hasn't arrived yet. Have you talked to her?" She must not know either. Crap! Eddie and I must be the only ones who know.

"Tried messaging her, but she hasn't replied."

"Hi I'm Amber," the bright blonde grabbed my attention and then I was engulfed in a hug once again. "Love your outfit."

I looked down, it wasn't anything special, skinny jeans, boots, and loose gray one shoulder top. "Thanks"

"I'm Joy," I remember what Nina said about Joy.( 'Hates me, but nice enough. She can be trusted.')"and that over there," the rude one, "Is Patricia" Patricia glared at me, "Don't worry. She's always like that to the newbies. Do you know where your staying?"

"Oh she'll be in the attic. Since it was cleaned out last year, we thought it would be for the better to make it a new room. We'll move someone from your room up there too." Trudy answered.

"I guess I'm staying in the attic." I joked.

"Wow, the attic!" another girl said coming over. "I'm Mara Jaffray." She held out her hand.

"Aly." I shook it.

"Here come on I'll tell you all about the classes. There wonderful." Mara started, dragging me off to the dinning room. "You're in Year 12 right?"

"I'm a Junior this year. I don't know what the corresponding British year is."

"We'll have to ask Eddie..." she seemed to be thinking "Now this year we're taking World Literature, Biol-"

"Mara, I'm sure the newbie doesn't want to know about the school classes. She wants to know about the best ways to sneak out of the house and who throws the best parties." A smooth voice intrupted.

"Jerome! I sure Alyssa here is not into that kind of stuff." Mara said swatting at Jerome's arm, before going over to the table of food.

Jerome went to follow her, but I grabbed his arm, "By the way, I want to know about the parties. Tell me later." I whispered in his ear before following Mara. I grabbed a cookie off the table and bit into it, just as the rest of the house, minus Eddie and Fabian came into room.

The final guy, Alfie rushed in a grabbed the cookie I was about to take. "Trudy these cookies are amazing. This summer I actually dreamed I was one." I chuckled to myself and grabbed another as my phone dinged. I pulled it out of my boot and checked it. 3 new text messages and 2 voicemails. I checked the texts first.

Lola- _Hola chica. Have fun at boarding school! Skype tonight. Text me when_.

Of course my BFF Lola. 10_ my time, 3 yours. I miss you already:)_ I texted back.

The other texts were pretty much the same, one from my older brother Wyatt a _Good luck trying to understand the accents. Have fun and party as much as you want. Just don't tell mom I said that. _

And a text from my other BFF Jordan-_ I miss you, Keaton just isn't the same without you. Can't wait for the Skype tonight._ Oh Jordan, over dramatic. Not even a day and she was already wanting me back home.

_J, it's been like a day. Keaton can survive a year without me. Hopefully I can survive a year without Keaton. _Jordan and Lola were the only ones outside of my boyfriend and family that knew my secret. I mean they only found out cause I accidentally used one of my powers around them. Luckily they thought it was the shit, and everything was okay.

I put my phone back in my boot and went to go join the rest of the house at the couches.

"Then you wonder why she hasn't answered any of your texts." Amber's said

"Oh come on, it was really expensive," Fabian justified

"Well if Alfie had treated me like that," Amber rolled her eyes, overly dramatic, just how Nina described. "Game over!"

"Anyway, Nina understood. It just means I'm even more excited to see her now." All the girls awwed, me included it was cute and sweet and I knew how he felt. My boyfriend is currently attending Georgetown, and its been really hard being away from him.

Trudy and a man I didn't know came up behind Fabian with a sad look on their faces.

"Sweetie!" alfie exclaimed. Oh so this must be Mr. Sweet, the headmaster. He's not to be trusted.

"Trudy you don't look so good," Amber said

"What's the matter?"Joy asked

"Pay attention please, I have an announcement to make. I'm afraid some of you may find this rather bad news." He trailed off

"What is it? What's happening!" Fabian's voice was frantic

"It's regarding Nina Martin." Shit! This was not going to be good. From what I was told this was not going to be a good discussion. Things were going to get bad. Very bad.

"Did she miss her flight?"

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean it's about Nina?" My housemates' voices rose up all at once, and I just tried to shrink back unto myself.

"She's not coming back." He was blunt. The headmaster may be evil but he was blunt. "I'm sorry that is all the information I can give." And then he left. Everyone was up and out of their seats, asking questions to Fabian. Asking if he knew anything. Eddie and I were the only ones left sitting and if anyone were to look at him, they would know he knew. It was obvious, the guilt was written on his face.

I knew I could trust Eddie. He's the Osirian, Nina's protector or something. I just needed to get him alone to tell him I knew, that I was here to help, that I had Nina's locket. He and Fabian were the only ones I knew for sure I could trust, but Fabian was still to wounded from Nina for me to tell him.

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I was the only one left in the room. Everyone else must've started to unpack. I grabbed my suitcase, and headed up the stairs. I knocked on the first door I saw. God, I hope it wasn't Patricia's door.

"Aly, hey." Good it was Joy, "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I was wondering where the Attic was? Trudy never got around to showing me." I shuffled from foot to foot.

Joy pointed to a door at the end of the hallway, "Over there, and Aly just knock if you need anything."

"Thanks, Joy" I told her as she closed the door. I grabbed my bad again and went to where Joy pointed. I opened the door to find a pair of steps. Yep definitely the attic. I was surprised though when I got to the top. It was clean and nice. Two twins beds were on either side of the room with side tables, and there were two desks, a large wardrobe and a dresser. I had shipped most of my stuff here already and found it waiting for me on one of the beds. I lugged the trunk off the bed and opened it up and started to unpack, putting all my clothes up, but making sure to only take up about half of the space. Next I put up my personal things, the Ecuadorian flag, the collage Lola had made me before I left, and all the photos I brought. It turns out I had brought too many and I could barely find space for most of them. I was struggling to make my bed when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I shouted tugging at the sheets.

"Here let me help you," I looked up and saw Eddie, I still hadn't decided whether or not to tell him yet. This was my chance, but I didn't know the guy. It just didn't feel right. We worked in silence and when we finished I flopped onto the bed. "Where's the flag from?"

"Ecuador, my mom's from there and I lived there for like 3 years when I was younger."

"That's cool, I'd never been out of the country till I came here for school. My dad's Mr. Sweet, and my mom thought it was time for me to get to know him."

"My parents are teachers too. My mom's a high school music teacher and my dad teaches at Arizona State. I got a scholarship to go here." I reached to beside table and grabbed a photo, "These are my parents." It was a photo of my entire family, all eight of us from when we visited Ecuador this summer.

"Are those your brothers and sisters?" he asked

"Yeah, My older sister Tanner is 25, she's from my dad's first marriage," Tanner stuck out like a sore thumb, she and my dad were both blonde haired and blue-eyed with fair skin and then you have my mom and my other siblings. We all have cinamon collored skin, brown hair, and brrown eyes. "and then we have Wyatt he's 18 and a freshman at Arizona State. Then there's me, the twins Sofia, and Alejandro, and the baby little Solana."

I couldn't tell him that Tanner had telekinesis or that Wyatt could throw fire. I couldn't say 'my little siblings all have powers. Sofia and I see the future and Alejandro has to be home schooled because unlike Wyatt he doesn't have his fire power under control yet, or Solana has the tendency to levitate in her crib and ha already started to develop telekinesis. Maybe one day I could but for now, it was a secret, one I intended to keep.

* * *

Dinner was over and I was over in the sitting room hanging out with Jerome, he was telling my all the need to knows, like how Victor is always asleep by 11 and that Kyle Windsor, a guy from Isis, threw all the best parties, including the back to school bash tonight.

"Aly you have to go to the back to school bash. It's one of the best parties of the year, you can't miss it. None of the other people in Anubis go, but its so easy to sneak out and classes don't start till Monday." Jerome was practically begging me to go to this party. " Plus this is the ticket to all the other parties, you go and mingle and before you know it your partying every other weekend."

"I don't know," I was resistant to go, I didn't want to get caught and kicked out on my first day, I needed to stay here to fulfill my destiny.

"Come on, no one else goes and I'm tired of going to these things alone. I'm dating Mara now so I can't just hook up with any girl I see."

"I'll think about."

"Well, if you decided to go, meet me out side the back door at 11:30."

I nodded and started texting Lola when I heard a crash, we all rushed out in the hallway to see what it was, or more like who. An African american girl with curly black hair was scrambling to pick things up off the floor. I knelt down to help her while she rambled up apologies.

"I'm KT, totally new here."she said

"Me too. I'm Aly." I smiled at her

"You're taking Nina's place." Amber stated. _No Amber, I'm taking Nina's place, she's just an inanest bystander. _

_"_Nina? I'm not sure. This is where they told me to come. I'm staying in Isis house tonight and moving here tomorrow apparently." KT seemed nice, and she was American. Thank God! There were too many British people.

"Well Welcome to Anubis House. I'm your roommate" I told her

"Thanks! Wow this place is so cool. Is everything here from a museum or something?" I must say I was wondering the same thing

"No only Victor." Patricia joked. Wow I can't believe she was acting nice to KT when she barely said three words to me.

"Yeah I heard about him. Anyway I thought I'd bring some stuff over tonight and then..." she looked at Eddie, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Umm, yeah" Way to go Eddie for totally staring at the new girl

"Am I okay? I mean am I interupting something?"

"No you're fine." Eddie replied

"Where should I?" Kt asked motioning with her box. I grabbed the other one.

"Up here, we're in the attic." I strated up the stairs when Eddie opened his big mouth

"I've seen you before."KT gave him a look, "really I have

"It's possible where are you from?"

"No, it's just, you're the girl from my dream" I really wanted to facepalm myself. That was the worst pickup line I've ever heard, and didn't I hear that he and Patricia just broke up?

"Okay, I gotta go," she turned towards me "so if I could put this stuff in our room."

"Yeah, come on. I'll show you the way. It's a really cool room. It's in the attic, and everything."

"Wow that's so cool" she exclaimed

"Yeah that's what I thought." I opened the door to our room and KT put her stuff on her bed.

"Look, I've gotta go, but nice to meet you and I'll see you later."

"Wait KT." She turned back around "There's a party tonight. A back to school bash, Kyle Windsor from Isis is throwing it or something. Want to come? It'll be fun."

"You know what, that does sound like fun and Kyle actually told me about it earlier. Want to meet up there?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you."

* * *

**Up next the party and the rest of episode one. Also if anyone knows where I can find episode 2, just review with the link or something. Thanks for reading. If you like it review, I you want to read more, subscribe to the story. **

**Yours Truly,**

**Pandora.**


End file.
